Enfrentando el Pasado
by SuiGol
Summary: Su pasado la volvio una asesina sin sentimientos. Ahora su mision es matar a Yoh Asakura, sin embargo comete un error en el proceso que le cambiara la vida para siempre. AnnaxYoh. Horrible summary u.u
1. Chapter 1

Hola,¿como esta todo el mundo?,espero que mejor que yo.Bueno ahora al tema,este es mi primer Fan Fic por lo que les pido un poco de piedad.Sera un AU (Universo Alterno) y un Yoh x Anna asi que estan advertidos.Ya no se me ocurre que más decir asi que los dejo con el Fic.

**Disclaimer:**Tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que Shaman King no me pertenece (pero quisiera que si T-T)

**Enfrentando el pasado**

**Capitulo 1:**

**De vuelta a Japón**

_Era una noche oscura, la débil luz de la luna se filtraba e__ntre las hojas de los árboles permitiendo ver la figura de una persona que corría con desesperación._

_- Eres un mounstro._

_- Un demonio._

_- Aléjate de nosotros._

_Decían voces cargadas de odio y rencor que se repetían una y otra vez como ecos._

_En un descuido aquella persona cayó, intento levantarse mas le fue inútil, parecía que algo la presionaba contra el frío suelo, escucho pasos acercarse y volteo su rostro permitiendo que los rayos de luz de la luna la dejaran al descubierto. Era una niña, no parecía tener más de cuatro años, tenia corto cabello rubio, en su rostro se podía ver una clara expresión de miedo mezclado con dolor y tristeza._

_- Eres un mounstro._

_- Un demonio._

_- Aléjate de nosotros._

_De nuevo aquellas voces, pero esta vez se escuchaban más cerca y de repente todo quedo en un sepulcral silencio hasta que una tenebrosa voz resonó en el lugar:_

_- No tienes porque soportar esto, matémoslos, matemos a todos, a todos los que te lastimaron, te rechazaron. Hagamos que se arrepientan, que conozcan lo que es el infierno, que conozcan todo lo que has sufrido._

_Sintió algo liquido correr bajo su brazo y al bajar su mirada se quedo horrorizada por lo que vio, bajo su mano había un gran charco de sangre que rápidamente se extendía, miro a su alrededor encontrando un sin número de cuerpos, todos sin vida._

_- Esto es lo que merecen – volvió a decir aquella voz y de la oscuridad empezó a surgir una figura que lentamente se acercaba a donde ella estaba, finalmente llegó y se paró frente a ella permitiendo que la débil luz lo iluminara, era grande y aterrador, un verdadero demonio. – Esto es solo el comienzo de nuestra venganza¿verdad madre? – le dijo seguido de una risa macabra._

- Anna despierta.

- …

- DERPIERTA ANNA – grito sobresaltando a la joven a su lado.

- Deja de gritar ni que fuera sorda. – le reclamo molesta.

- Lo siento, pero no veía otra forma de despertarte además…

- Ya estoy despierta¿qué quieres? – le interrumpió.

- Solo quería avisarte que ya llegamos.

- ¿llegamos¿Llegamos a dónde?

- Pues a Japón¿a dónde más?

- Ya veo.

- ¿pasa algo?, te noto muy distraída y eso no es normal en ti – le pregunto preocupado.

- Estoy perfectamente bien

- No lo creo, hace un momento te movías muy inquieta¿tuviste alguna pesadilla?

- ¿No crees que es mejor bajarnos o prefieres quedarte a dormir aquí? – dicho esto se paro de su asiento y camino directo a la salida.

- Esperame Anna – le dijo siguiéndola.

Finalmente ambos tomaron sus cosas del aeropuerto y salieron de ahí, ahora iban en un taxi y el chico, de cabellos rubios a igual que su acompañante, insistió en hacerle la mismas preguntas de hace un momento.

- Ya te dije que me encuentro perfectamente bien. – Le respondió irritada, a veces su compañero podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero a pensar de eso era el único con el que podía contar - esta bien te diré, haber si con eso dejas de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido, tuve una pesadilla, mejor dicho un recuerdo del pasado.

- ¿del oni? – Le preguntó seriamente.

- Si

- Es extraño, hace mucho que no soñabas con él¿tendrá algo que ver con tu regreso a Japón?

- No lo sé – le respondió clavando su vista en el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana – de vuelta en Japón en lugar donde todo empezó – murmuró al viento y suspiró.

- Te parece si damos un paseo antes de ir con papá – Le cambió el tema, sabia muy bien que ese tema le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos, pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntarle pues le preocupaba mucho su bienestar.

- Llegaremos tarde y sabes como se pone papá cuando… – empezó a decir mirándolo pero fue interrumpida.

- Lo sé, pero ¿importar acaso? – le dijo sonriendo y detuvo el taxi.

Ambos bajaron del taxi no sin antes pedirle al taxista que llevara sus cosas al Hotel Fumbari, al bajar se encontraron en un pequeño parque lleno de personas que se divertían disfrutando del hermoso día que había.

- ¿Te gustaría comer un helado Annita? – Le preguntó mirando un puesto de helados no muy lejos de donde estaban.

- De chocolate – le respondió mirando el parque con interés.

- De acuerdo, esperame aquí – dicho esto se marcho al puesto de helados siendo seguido por la mirada de Anna, quien estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico choco contra ella haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba – se disculpó apenado ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantará.

Anna levantó la vista viendo a un chico delgado, ojos cafés, cabellos castaños desordenados con unos grandes audífonos color naranja detrás de sus orejas y con una sonrisa apenada tendiéndole la mano. Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que se escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos:

- YOH, ESPERAME YOH… - llego junto a ellos un chico de estatura muy baja y con una gran cabeza, parecía haber corrido una gran distancia – hasta…que…al… fin…te…alcanzo… – le dijo muy agitado entonces se fijo en la chica que estaba en el suelo, en ese momento el compañero de Anna llegó con dos helados.

- ¿qué pasa aquí? – pregunto a llegar mirando a Anna.

- Nada importante – respondió parándose sin ayuda sacudiéndose el vestido negro que llevaba.

- De nuevo lamento mucho lo ocurrido – volvió a disculparse Yoh.

El pequeño amigo de Yoh miraba todo en silencio hasta que se acordó de algo – VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE YOH – volvió a gritar llevándose como pudo a Yoh.

- Hasta luego y de nuevo lo siento mucho – les dijo a lo lejos.

- ¿eh? – miro a Anna confundido.

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada Kenji – respondió tomando su helado y caminando en dirección contraria a la de Yoh y su amigo – ¿te quedaras ahí parado? – preguntó sin detenerse.

- Esperame – dijo siguiéndola.

Varias horas después

Ambos se encontraban frente a un edificio muy alto y lujoso con un pequeño letrero que decía: Hotel Fumbari .Sin pensarlo mucho ambos entraron y fueron directo a donde la recepcionista.

- Disculpe señorita¿podría decirme donde esta el señor Kyouyama? – dijo Kenji amablemente.

- El señor Kyouyama se encuentra en su oficina en el último piso – respondió sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias – se despidió y ambos se dirigieron al ascensor.

Después de unos minutos Anna y Kenji se encontraban frente a una puerta que tenía inscrito el nombre Takei Kyouyama. Kenji se adelantó, siendo seguido por Anna, y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta.

- ¿Papá? – pregunto un poco temeroso.

- Llegan tarde – habló una voz fríamente.

- Lo que pasó fue que… - intentó dar una excusa pero fue interrumpido.

- No quiero excusas – Volvió a hablar con frialdad – Encima del escritorio esta su próxima misión – siguió hablando con el mismo tono.

Ambos se acercaron con cuidado mirando de vez en cuando al hombre que les daba la espalda mirando por la ventana la gran ciudad de Tokio, al llegar al escritorio vieron un fólder amarillo, Anna lo tomo y lo abrió poniendo al descubierto su contenido. Dentro había muchos papeles que parecían hablar sobre los datos personales de una persona, en la primera hoja había una foto en la parte superior izquierda, era de un chico con unos grandes audífonos naranjas tras sus orejas y con una gran sonrisa, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color café.

- _Es el chico del parque_ – pensó Anna mirando la foto con sorpresa.

Sobre la foto había un nombre: Yoh Asakura.

**_Continuará_**

**__**

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.Adiosito.

**__**

**__**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Tuve unos cuantos problemillas al subirlo, pero ya todo esta arreglado. Lamento los inconvenientes.

**Aclaraciones**: Será un YohxAnna y un universo alterno (o Semi-AU, decidan ustedes).

Los personajes tienen alrededor de 15 y 16 años (espero que esto aclare tu duda Vickychan15 y sorry fue que se me pasó n.nU).

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King no es mío, pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei u.u .

**Enfrentando el Pasado**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Conociendo al enemigo**

El manto nocturno cubría la colina Fumbari en la gran ciudad de Tokio, las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad dando un hermoso espectáculo para cualquiera que se detuviera a mirarlos y ellos dos no eran la excepción.

- Es lamentable, pero las estrellas de esta ciudad no se pueden apreciar como se deben.

- Si, muy lamentable – contesto vagamente su compañera.

- Bien, vamos.

Ambos avanzaron hasta llegar frente a una pensión de aspecto antiguo, uno de ellos se acerco y toco la puerta varias veces, adentro se escucharon unos pasos y finalmente una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos del mismo color apareció frente a ellos deslizando la puerta.

- Bienvenidos a la pensión En¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – preguntó amablemente la chica de pelo rosa haciendo una reverencia.

- Acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y buscamos un lugar en donde podamos quedarnos – Le respondió de la misma manera el chico. – ¿Hay habitaciones disponibles en esta pensión?

- Si claro, por favor pasen – Les invitó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

El primero en pasar fue el chico quien cargaba varias maletas y luego entro la chica, una vez adentro la chica rosa cerro la puerta.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? – Ofreció amablemente.

- No gracias, por cierto me llamo Kenji Kyouyama y ellas es mi hermana Anna – Se presentó.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Tamao Tamamura.

- El gusto es nuestro – respondió Kenji.

- Por favor síganme – los guió hacia el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, siguió adelante unos pasos y se detuvo. – Estas serán sus habitaciones – Les dijo señalando dos puertas. – Me gustaría enseñarles la pensión pero me temo que debo atender la cena.

- No hay problema, muchas gracias por todo señorita Tamamura.

- Por favor joven Kyouyama llámeme solo Tamao.

- Si me llama solo Kenji.

- Esta bien, con su permiso me retiro – se despidió Tamamura haciendo una reverencia y bajó las escaleras.

- _Que interesante, Tamao Tamamura la prometida de Yoh Asakura_ – Pensó Kenji sonriendo cuando la vio desaparecer escaleras abajo. – Oye Anna¿Cuál habitación quieres? – Le preguntó mirándola

- La que sea – respondió secamente Anna.

- Bien, yo iré a la habitación de la izquierda y tú al de la derecha y asunto arreglado.

- Como sea.

Kenji dejo las cosas de Anna en su habitación y acto seguido se dirigió a la suya.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de la pensión tres chicos se encontraban hablando animadamente a pesar de estar algo heridos mientras caminaban.

- Ya quiero llegar a la pensión, me muero de hambre – Habló uno de ellos de cabello azul.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre Horo Horo jijijiji – bromeo otro de cabello castaño.

- Soy un adolescente en crecimiento y necesito comer – le respondió el del nombre Horo – tu deberías hacer lo mismo con lo flaco que estas – le siguió el juego. – Y con una prometida como Tamao, no sabes la envidia que te tengo.

- No entiendo como pueden bromear en un momento como este – habló el más bajito del grupo. – Hace un momento nos quisieron matar, es la tercera vez en lo que va de la semana – Les dijo casi histérico.

- Tranquilo Manta – intentó calmarlo el castaño.

- Yoh tiene razón Manta, no tienes de que preocuparte – Habló Horo sonriendo – Unos shamanes con tan bajo poder espiritual jamás lograrán vencernos, además me tienen a mi para protegerlos – se señalo orgullosamente mientras reía.

- Eso es lo que me temo – murmuró Manta - ¿Pero como pueden estar tan tranquilos sabiendo que alguien allá afuera quiere matarnos?

- No ganaremos nada preocupándonos, lo mejor es disfrutar la vida sin preocupaciones – animó Yoh, Manta suspiró resignado.

- Al fin la pensión – Horo prácticamente entro corriendo, Yoh y Manta solo rieron.

- Lo siento Yoh pero no podré acompañarlos esta noche, quede de verme con alguien.

- No hay problema Manta, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana Yoh – se despidió Manta caminando unos pasos, pero luego se devolvió – Algo más Yoh, por favor intenta levantarte temprano mañana, no podemos seguir llegando tarde al instituto.

- jijijiji lo intentaré.

- Hasta entonces.

Yoh lo vio marcharse y cuando se perdió de vista entro a la pensión, seguramente Tamao tendría ya la cena lista por lo que fue al comedor encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresa, había dos personas más en la habitación que no conocía, pero que le eran extrañamente familiares, especialmente la chica de cabello rubio.

- Bienvenido a casa joven Yoh – Le saludo Tamao alegremente.

- Hola Tamao – contestó de la misma manera – Hola Pirika – Saludó a una chica de cabello azul.

- Hola Yoh – Le respondió vagamente la mencionada sentada sobre un semi-consciente Horo. – Ahora hermano me vas decir por qué llegas tan tarde y con esas heridas.

- Señorita Pirika no cree que debería preguntarle en otro momento – Le dijo señalando disimuladamente a los invitados.

- Oohh – hablo Pirika dándose cuenta de la pequeña escena que había hecho frente a los huéspedes y parándose lentamente – Disculpen mi comportamiento, pero es que este tonto, que resulta ser mi hermano mayor, parece no conocer lo que es el sentido común, mira que regresar tan tarde y con ese estado.

- Parece no ser el único – Habló el chico mirando fijamente a Yoh provocando que Pirika también lo mirara.

- Tú también Yoh, pero ¿que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó una sorprendida y preocupada Pirika.

- Jijijiji, después les cuento – respondió Yoh, luego clavó la vista en los visitantes – Hola, yo soy Yoh Asakura.

- Yo soy Kenji Kyouyama y ella es mi hermana Anna.

- Se estarán quedando en la pensión joven Yoh – aclaró Tamao.

- Espero que no sea molestia – Le dijo Kenji.

- Para nada, quédense el tiempo que gusten, mientras más seamos mejor – Respondió sonriendo y tomó asiento al frente de Tamao del otro lado de la mesa.

- Bien, a comer – milagrosamente Horo Horo estaba sentado en la mesa como si nada hubiera ocurrido dispuesto a comer cuando Pirika lo interrumpió quitando su plato de la mesa. – ¿que haces Pirika?, no te basto con atacarme apenas entré.

- Sé un poco más educado hermano, no querrás espantar a los huéspedes – Le reclamó un poco molesta. – Disculpen su comportamiento, pero parece que alguien lo dejo caer cuando nació – Se disculpo mientras tomaba asiento.

- Fue un accidente – Espetó Horo enojado.

- No hay problema, ahora lo mejor será comer, no queremos que tu hermano se desmaye o muera de inanición – Comentó Kenji divertido.

- Ves, él me apoya. Casi lo olvido, soy Horo Horo, encantado de conocerlos. Ahora a comer.

La cena transcurrió en medio de chistes, risas y algún que otro comentario, sin embargo la única que no participó fue Anna, quien se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo mirando con disimulo a Yoh.

- Ahora que recuerdo, hoy llegó una carta de Ren – Comentó Pirika mientras Tamao lavaba los platos. – Decía que vendría mañana en la tarde.

- Se acabó nuestra paz – Se lamentó Horo dramáticamente.

- Jijijiji se ve que lo extrañabas – Hablo Yoh riendo.

- Debes estar bromeando – Le contestó Horo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿quién es Ren? – Intervino kenji.

- Un chinito arrogante que se cree el rey del mundo – Comentó Horo con fastidio.

- Hermano, no hables así de Ren.

- Jijijiji, ya lo conocerán mañana.

- Oye Kenji¿acaso tu hermana es muda?, no la he escuchado hablar desde que llegaron – Murmuró Pirika, pero Anna alcanzó a escuchar.

- Solo hablo cuando es necesario – Contestó fríamente haciendo que a la Pirika le diera un escalofrío.

- Disculpa, no lo dije con intención de ofender.

Anna no dijo nada, solo se levantó y salió de la habitación.

- Tranquila, ella siempre es así – Trató de calmarla – Hoy ha sido un largo día, lo mejor será descansar, hasta mañana chicos. Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos. Que tengan buenas noches. – Se despidió saliendo de la habitación – _Esto será más fácil de lo que imaginé, ninguno sospecha nada_ – Pensó una vez que salió de la habitación.

- Parecen buenas personas – Dijo Pirika.

- Kenji me cayó muy bien – Corroboró Horo.

- Lo mejor será que nosotros también descansemos. – Habló Yoh parándose. – _Me parece que los he visto antes, especialmente a Anna._

Mientras, en una habitación de la pensión una chica miraba con melancolía el cielo.

- _Después de todo, parece que no me recuerdas Yoh, ni a la promesa._

En otra parte de Fumbari, específicamente en un gran edificio muy lujoso, dos personas se encontraban hablando muy seriamente en medio de la oscuridad.

- Todo marcha de acuerdo a lo planeado señor Hao. – Habló con indiferencia uno de ellos sin mirarlo.

- Que así sea Kyouyama – respondió el mencionado desapareciendo en una llamarada que ilumino brevemente la habitación.

**Continuará…**

Quisiera agradecer a los que leyeron y me dejaron reviews (leasé Shiraze y Vickychan15) y también a los que leyeron pero no dejaron, se los agradezco infinitamente, gracias por tomarse las molestias. Espero que les agrade este capitulo (por que a mi sinceramente no ¬¬).

Sin más, volveré a mi aburrida y monótona vida.

Hasta la próxima. Adiosito y cuidense.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capitulo de mi fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

- 1, 2, 3… - diálogos.

- _1, 2, 3…_ - pensamientos

--------------- cambios de escena

**Disclaimer** : Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Enfrentando el pasado**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Descubrimientos**

Era un hermoso día de otoño, casi entrando a invierno, los árboles estaban casi sin hojas, el suave viento movía las ya caídas. El sol brillaba con gran intensidad y no había nubes en el cielo, en resumen un día perfecto para salir y divertirse, claro esta, para algunos.

La pensión Asakura estaba deshabitada, Yoh y sus amigos estaban en el instituto, los únicos que se encontraban en la pensión ahora eran Kenji y Anna, el primero se encontraba mirando desinteresadamente la televisión mientras que la segunda hojeaba unos papeles.

- ¿Para qué seguir mirando esos papeles Anna?, todo lo que necesitamos está aquí – mencionó señalándose la cabeza y mirándola aburrido. Ella no respondió – Estas muy callada Anna – Ella lo miró elevando una ceja – Bueno, más de lo usual.

- ¿sabías que tu padre envió a otros tres grupos antes de nosotros y todos fracasaron?

- No creo necesario saberlo – Respondió restándole importancia y mirando nuevamente la televisión.

- ¿Y qué uno de los grupos era el de Kaori? – Volvió a preguntar ante la falta de interés de su hermano.

- No creo que Yoh Asakura sea tan fuerte, pero si derrotó a Kaori… – Empezó a decir sin mirarla, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- El hecho de que sea un Asakura es razón suficiente para estar preocupados – Le dijo aparentando indiferencia.

- El único realmente poderoso en esa familia es Hao Asakura y tú pronto serás su…

- No lo digas – Le interrumpió una vez más de manera brusca – no quiero ni pensar en ello.

- Te desagrada la idea¿verdad? – La miró sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro

- Ese no es el tema, nuestra prioridad ahora es planear como matar a Yoh Asakura y a sus amigos, y tú no ayudas mucho. – empezaba a molestarse.

- Sabes muy bien que eso de planear e investigar me aburre mucho, por eso prefiero el acercamiento directo. – Le dijo volviendo a su expresión de aburrimiento. – Tú misma comprobaste su poder espiritual ayer y la verdad yo no veo que sea gran cosa. Incluso puedo ir ahora mismo y acabar con su vida sin ningún problema. – Se levantó dispuesto a cumplir con lo antes dicho, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Anna lo detuvo.

- Aun no es momento de actuar, debemos esperar a que todos sus amigos se reúnan.

- Eso puede tardar meses, quien sabe, y la verdad me gustaría terminar cuanto antes esta misión. Además no hará gran diferencia si los matamos ahora o después.

- Vamos a esperar a que se reúnan y punto.

- ¿por qué tanto interés en alargar su vida?, en otras circunstancias estaría de acuerdo conmigo y considerando que nos encontramos en Japón creí que querrías irte lo antes posible.

- Puede ser cierto, pero ahora debemos esperar y planear con cuidado nuestros próximos movimientos, lo mejor será que no te confíes demasiado por su apariencia, es más listo de lo que aparenta.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? o ¿acaso tienes miedo?

- No estoy defendiendo a nadie y tampoco tengo miedo, solo digo que debemos ser muy cuidadosos.

- Algo me estas ocultando Anna, puedo sentirlo, ese algo esta relacionado con Yoh Asakura. No me hagas usar el Reishi. – Hablaba muy seriamente y con cierta frialdad.

- No le tengo miedo a tu Reishi, sé defenderme muy bien de el. – Al decir esto se levantó de donde estaba sentada y emprendió camino fuera de la habitación.

- _¿Qué me estas ocultando Anna¿por qué actúas de esa manera?, dudo mucho que sea miedo, pero tú nunca te comportas así, jamás te ha importado investigar sobre la persona que debemos eliminar, decías que era mejor no sabe nada para facilitar las cosas. Siempre preferiste terminar el trabajo lo más rápido posible y entonces¿por qué el cambio tan repentino?_ – Pensaba con preocupación mirando el lugar por donde momentos antes Anna se había marchado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde ese día.

En una cafetería, en los alrededores del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, se encontraban Yoh y los demás conversando muy seriamente con los hermanos Tao, que acababan de llegar de China.

- Entonces fueron atacados ayer por dos shikigamis, uno azul y uno rojo. – Habló el menor de los Tao.

- Así es Ren, pero eran muy diferentes de los shikigamis que hemos enfrentado antes, estos eran mucho más poderosos – respondió Yoh tranquilamente.

- Y eso no es todo, ya hemos sido atacados varias veces, pero por personas distintas – Chilló el más bajito del grupo, Manta.

- No me sorprende, considerando que la Shaman Fight será aquí en Tokio dentro de muy poco tiempo. Muchos shamanes buscarán la manera de acabar con sus rivales antes de que empiece. – Dijo Ren sabiamente.

- Pero que tramposos – gritó Pirika fuera de control y provocando que la cafetería entera los mirará.

- Señorita Pirika, por favor baje la voz – Pidió una avergonzada Tamao.

- Tamao tiene razón Pirika, no hay de que preocuparse, los chicos son muy fuertes – Comentó Tao Jun, la hermana mayor de Ren sonriendo.

- Pero el enemigo de ayer no era como los otros, este solo nos estaba probando, si hubiera peleado en serio nosotros… - Empezó a decir Manta asustado, pero fue incapaz de completar la oración. - ¿Qué haremos si nos vuelve a atacar?

- No te preocupes Manta, todo saldrá bien. – Le animó Yoh sonriendo.

- Yoh tiene razón, ahora que llegué yo, no hay nada de que preocuparse – Dijo un orgulloso Ren.

- jajajajajaja – Horo que momentos antes estaba comiendo estalló en risas al escuchar al Tao. – Si claro, si ni siquiera puedes ganarme. – Dijo con suficiencia aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Qué dijiste Hoto Hoto? – Preguntó un furioso Ren con su piquito, se decir cabello, muy crecido.

- LO QUE OISTE RENTARADO, Y MI NOMBRE ES HORO HORO.

- YA VEREMOS QUIEN ES MáS FUERTE CABEZA DE MACETA.

- DONDE QUIERAS Y CUANDO QUIERAS ALETA DE TIBURóN.

Así empezó una de sus tan acostumbradas peleas como siempre que estaban juntos, terminando con la destrucción de la pobre cafetería, por suerte nadie, a excepción de ellos dos, salió lastimado. Finalmente, después de ser separados por sus respectivas hermanas, las cuales estaban furiosas por el pequeño espectáculo que dieron sus adorables hermanitos, y de que Jun pagará por todos los problemas y daños causados a un muy deprimido dueño de la ex-cafetería, ahora estaban todos en camino a la pensión para poder descansar. En el camino Yoh y Manta se separaron del resto del grupo.

- Los veremos más tarde en la pensión – Se despidieron las chicas de Yoh y Manta.

- Jijijiji nos vemos después.

Así Yoh y Manta tomaron un camino distinto al de sus amigos. Después de unos minutos de caminar Ren empezó a sentir que alguien los espiaba.

- Señorito – Apareció su fiel espíritu, Bason.

- Será mejor que se adelanten chicas – junto a Ren se encontraba un serio Horo, con su espíritu Kororo en su hombro izquierdo. Miró a Ren y ambos asintieron, poco después ambos se marcharon corriendo.

Las chicas, por su parte, regresaron a la pensión, temiendo por lo que les pudiera pasar a los chicos.

Horo y Ren llegaron hasta un pequeño parque deshabitado, el atardecer se ve veía en el horizonte, las primeras estrellas habían salido, pronto la oscuridad se adueñó del firmamento.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?, sal de donde quiera que estés. – Ordenaron Horo y Ren con su posesión de objetos listas. De entre los árboles empezó a emerger una figura que lentamente se acercaba a ellos. – Tú de nuevo – exclamó Horo con sorpresa, Ren lo miró un momento y luego observó a la figura, al acercarse un poco más pudo distinguir a una de chica que parecía tener su misma edad, con un largo cabello negro, pero con ciertos mechones rojizos.

- Que alegría que me recuerdes Horokeu Usui, lástima que sea lo último que vayas a ver. – Comentó con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

- Lo dudo mucho, voy a derrotarte como la última vez.

- Eso veremos – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Hubo un pequeño temblor, poco después, del suelo empezaron a salir lo que parecían las ramas de un árbol que iban directo hacia ellos. Ren y Horo saltaron al sentir el temblor justo antes de que las ramas salieran y pudieran tocarlos.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Ren aterrizando.

- Es el mismo ataque que la última vez, con eso no podrás derrotarnos. – comentó Horo aterrizando junto a Ren, mas ella solo se limito a seguir sonriendo.

Las ramas que antes habían salido se juntaron tomando la forma de una persona, pero sin rostro y con estacas en vez de brazos. Pronto este ser atacó a Horo y a Ren, pero Horo lo congeló y Ren lo cortó en dos. Creyendo que habían vencido no se dieron cuenta que había otro de que aquellos seres detrás de ellos, antes de que atacará Ren se percató de su presencia e intentó cortarlo con su lanza mas le fue inútil y el los termino derribando. Algo parecía proteger al hombre de madera.

- Esos ataques no servirán, lo he protegido con una capa de poder espiritual.

Horo y Ren se levantaron, al observar a su alrededor se vieron rodeados de más hombres de madera, uno a uno los extraños seres atacaron, pero ellos se defendían bien y con su ataque combinado, Horo los congelaba para neutralizar el efecto del campo de energía espiritual y Ren los despedazaba con su lanza, acabaron con ellos. Cuando se disponían a atacar a su oponente se vieron rodeados nuevamente.

- ¿Acaso esto no tiene fin? – preguntó Horo frustrado.

De la nada un tronco fue directo contra ellos haciendo que se separarán y para que no se volvieran a juntar los hombres de madera los rodearon a cada uno. Ren los atacaba sin mucho éxito, en un descuido uno de ellos le hizo una cortada en el costado con su brazo-estaca. Con Horo las cosas iban tan mal como con Ren, cada vez que derribaba a uno, este se volvía a levantar recuperándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Así siguió por largo rato.

- _Son más resistentes de lo que creí_ – Pensó con cansancio la chica mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración, la verdad era que controlar y reparar todos esos hombres-tronco requería de mucha de su energía espiritual y en su condición actual pronto llegaría al limite. – _Debo acabar pronto con esto o ellos acabarán conmigo_.

Horo y Ren también se encontraban cansados, varias cortadas recorrían sus cuerpos sangrando copiosamente. Entonces Ren se percató del estado de la chica y con una señal hizo que Horo la mirará un momento.

- Se esta cansando, su poder espiritual también tiene un limite.

- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – Ren asintió y ambos comenzaron a concentrar todo lo que les quedaba de poder espiritual para un último ataque, que si fallaba significaría el fin para ellos.

Ambos corrieron hacia ella con su poder espiritual al máximo logrando quitar de su camino cualquier cosa que se atravesará, finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente para poder lanzar su último ataque.

- Ultra ataque de la cuchilla dorada.

- Marea de hielo.

El ataque impactó contra su objetivo, quien por la sorpresa no se pudo mover, una gran explosión se escuchó y una gran nube de polvo se levantó. Cuando la nube de polvo finalmente se disipó, se pudo distinguir una persona inconsciente en el suelo y dos siluetas de pie.

- Lo…logramos Ren – pronunció con dificulta el ainu.

- Claro que lo logramos tonto – a pesar de que lo ocultará, se encontraba muy cansando y respiraba agitadamente.

Todos los hombres de madera se encontraban hechos triza en el suelo y su oponente estaba inconsciente, finalmente había terminado la batalla y ellos habían ganado. Con lo poco que les quedaba de fuerza ambos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la pensión, dejando atrás un parque semi-destruido.

- Gracias a mi brillante idea logramos vencer – dijo orgulloso Usui.

- ¿Tú idea?, la idea fue mía.

(Y así empezaron otra de sus tan típicas peleas sin sentido, pero eso solo significa que son muy buenos amigos.

- ¿Amigo?, de este tonto – Gritaron ambos al unísono.

Bueno, bueno, era solo una broma n.nU. Continuado con la historia…)

En el lugar donde estaba inconsciente la chica apareció una persona, se arrodillo y la cargó en sus brazos empezando a caminar.

- Mira donde te ha llevado esa obsesión con el Ainu Kaori, solo porque se parece en cierto modo a Kenji, ambos controlan el hielo. – Dijo un chico mirando con tristeza a su compañera de equipo. – Lo mejor será regresar con papá aunque eso signifique un gran castigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando Yoh Asakura, después de hacer las compras y de despedirse de su amigo Manta, que tenía que ir a clases, caminaba cerca del cementerio donde encontró a su ahora espíritu acompañante y gran amigo, Amidamaru. En lo alto del cementerio pudo divisar la silueta de una persona de pie.

- Me pregunto quien estará en el cementerio a estas horas de la noche – movido por la curiosidad Asakura caminó hacia allá sosteniendo en ambos brazos las fundas de las compras.

Subía las escaleras, al llegar a lo más alto se encontró cara a cara con una persona muy conocida, la sorpresa lo hizo retroceder tropezando con una pequeña roca y cayendo por las escaleras yendo de lleno contra el duro piso, por suerte las compras no sufrieron ningún daño, pues al tropezarse soltó ahí mismo las fundas, por lo que no rodaron escaleras abajo junto con él.

- Auch.

- Oye¿estás bien? – escuchó una voz preguntarle, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada indiferente de Anna.

- Estoy bien, no es nada grave – Le sonrió como solo él puede hacerlo, pero al intentar levantarse… - Ay, mi pie.

- Déjame ver – Se arrodilló junto a él y tomó su pie con muy poca delicadeza haciendo que el pobre Yoh gritará de dolor. – Nada grave ¿verdad? – preguntó con sarcasmo y miró su pie, examinándolo.

- _Se ve mucho más bonita de cerca_ – pensó Yoh, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba se sonrojó desviando la mirada para evitar seguir viéndola, por lo que no se percató del leve sonrojo que tenía Anna.

- Solo es una fractura de tobillo – lo miró justo en el momento en que él la miraba, sus miradas chocaron, estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que podían escuchar el latir acelerado del corazón del otro, tan cerca que podían sentir su agitada respiración. Al darse cuenta de la situación ambos desviaron la mirada totalmente sonrojados. – L…lo…me…mejor será…vol…volver a la pensión. – Estaba tartamudeando, pero que le pasaba, ella nunca tartamudeaba.

- Si – Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero no pudo. Entonces Anna lo ayudo a levantarse, sin saber bien por qué.

- ¿Puedes caminar?

- Lo dudo mucho. – Respondió Yoh, Anna suspiró.

- Ni modo, tendré que ayudarte. – Puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yoh. – Pon un brazo alrededor de mi cuello. – Le ordenó sin mirarlo

- ¿Qué? – estaba de más decir que tanto Yoh como Anna estaban muy sonrojados.

- ¿Acaso te quieres quedar?, hazlo rápido – Yoh obedeció al instante.

- Las compras – recordó Yoh de pronto.

- Aquí tienes – Le entregó las fundas aun sin mirarlo, Yoh las tomó y con ayuda de Anna empezó a caminar rumbo a la pensión.

En el trayecto de vuelta a la pensión ninguno de los dos habló, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse.

- _¿Qué es esto que siento?_ – Pensó Yoh.

- _¿Qué me está pasando?_ – Pensó Anna.

Finalmente llegaron a la pensión y al primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue a la cocina a dejar las compras, pero cuando abrieron la puerta se llevaron una gran sorpresa, del otro lado de la puerta, es decir en la cocina, se encontraban el serio Tao Ren y la tímida Tamamura Tamao muy abrazados y besándose.

**Continuará…**

Eso es todo por ahora, la verdad es que no me salió como quería, la escena de la pelea creo que me salió muy mal y poco descriptiva, pero es que me es muy difícil describir escenas de peleas, ambientes, lugares, personajes, vestimentas, etc… (Es decir todo). Exacto T-T. Pero don´t worry con el tiempo mejoraré (eso espero). En fin, espero que este capitulo les agrade, me quedó un poco más largo que los demás, pero da igual.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que me mandaron Reviews:

(**Tali**, espero que este capitulo lo entiendas un poco mejor, sino me avisas haber que le hago y si, creo que se puede considerar relleno n.n.)(**Vickychan15**, sip, es Anna la que habla de la promesa, ya verás después de que trata y no creo ser tan buena escribiendo, pero muchas gracias n.nU)(**Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama**, pues aquí está n.n.)( **hao-yandrak, **pues la verdad es que los padres biológicos de Anna si están muertos, después se descubrirá el pasado oscuro de Annita y por qué esta con el señor Kyouyama).

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer y dejar reviews, en verdad se los agradezco mucho. También agradezco a los que leyeron, pero no dejaron Reviews (si es que hay alguno).

Ahora sí, son las dos de la madrugada y tengo sueñito así que me despido. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Adiós y cuídense.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos¿como están?, espero que muy bien. Sin más, aquí los dejo con el cuarto capitulo de mi fic.

**Aclaraciones**: Será un YohxAnna y un universo alterno, por lo que los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC.

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Enfrentando el Pasado**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Sospechas**

La fría brisa se podía sentir en el ambiente, finalmente había llegado el invierno y las calles de la ciudad de Tokio ahora se encontraban cubiertas de blanca nieve.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Kenji y Anna a la pensión, todo había pasado tranquilamente, pronto Horo y Ren se encontraban completamente curados, bueno, más o menos.

- Todo esto es tu culpa Hoto Hoto – hablaba un furioso y golpeado Ren Tao tirado boca arriba sobre la nieve, en el patio de la pensión En.

- ¿Mi culpa? – contestó enojado el ainu, también golpeado y acostado de la misma forma que Ren, pero muy alejado de donde él estaba.

- ¿por qué no aprendes a cerrar esa bocota tuya?

- No es mi culpa que esa bruja no tenga sentido del humor. – Durante esas dos semanas, los habitantes de la pensión habían aprendido una importante lección, jamás te metas con Anna Kyouyama si no quieres salir lastimado.

- Con que bruja¿eh? – Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y con lentitud, como si temiera lo que pudiera estar ahí, volteó la vista encontrándose con…

- Pirika – gritó Horo entre aliviado y sorprendido – casi me matas del susto.

- Jajajajaja, debiste ver tu cara hermano jajajaja – decía Pirika entre risas.

- Esta me la pagas Pirika – Horo se levantó enojado.

- Si es que me atrapas – Pirika entró corriendo a la pensión seguida por un furibundo Horo.

Ren se sentó y los observó marchase, poco después vio a una chica de cabellos rosados pasar rápidamente, suspiró y una vez más se acostó mirando al cielo, entonces empezó a recordar lo ocurrido hace ya dos semanas.

**Flash Back **

Ren y Horo finalmente habían llegado a la pensión, inmediatamente llegaron Pirika y Tamao los llevaron a la cocina para tratar sus heridas.

- NO – gritó Horo.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño hermano, es solo un poco de alcohol.

- No pienso dejar que me pongas eso, duele mucho – lloriqueó Horo saliendo de la cocina corriendo.

- No huyas hermano, es necesario para desinfectarte las heridas – Pirika corrió tras él.

Con Ren y Tamao las cosas habían sido más tranquilas, ninguno hablaba ni se miraba. Al fin Tamao termino de vendar las heridas de Ren y se disponía a marchar cuando la voz de este la detuvo.

- Las cosas no pueden seguir así Tamao, me fui a China para darnos un tiempo y eso me ayudó a ver las cosas claramente, eres la prometida de uno de mis mejores amigos, por eso yo… - Empezó a decir sin mirarla.

- Lo entiendo joven Ren – contestó Tamamura con tristeza, pero tampoco lo miraba, ambos estaban de espaldas, ella parada y él sentado. – Este tiempo separados también me ha ayudado ha organizar mejor mis ideas.

- Debo confesarte que ahora no es solo por Yoh – Ren suspiró y se levantó dispuesto a encararla – conocí a alguien más y me di cuenta que solo había estado obsesionado – cada palabra suya se clavaba como afilados cuchillos en el corazón de Tamao – Tú fuiste la primera, además de mi hermana, que me trató tan dulcemente y creo que eso me cegó – Estaba parado frente a ella, pero esta mantenía clavada la vista en el piso, no quería verlo, no quería mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir que todo era real – por eso Tamao, perdóname.

- De todos modos esto no hubiera funcionado – Le dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero fue inútil y comenzó a llorar amargamente en silencio.

- No llores Tamao, aun tienes a Yoh – La abrazó tratando de consolarla.

- El joven Yoh solo me ve como su hermana menor, jamás me verá de otra manera, ni siquiera por ser su prometida – se aferró a Ren y lloró en su pecho descargando todo su dolor.

Ren apretó más el abrazo, duraron un rato así, finalmente Tamao se separo un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento joven Ren – Las lágrimas seguían surcando su rostro, entonces Ren, como por impulso, se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de ella en un último beso, sin embargo la puerta de la cocina se abrió en ese momento revelando a unos muy sorprendidos, Yoh y Anna. Rápidamente se separaron, ambos muy sonrojados.

Por un minuto nadie dijo nada, Yoh y Anna los miraban fijamente, pero Ren miraba cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos, por lo que no se percató de su situación. Tamao ocultaba su rostro mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas, en ese momento Pirika regreso entrando por el otro lado, es decir, por donde había salido, arrastrando a un inconsciente Horo.

- Pero¿qué te pasó Yoh? – preguntó Pirika soltando a Horo y corriendo hacia donde el mencionado.

- No es nada, solo me fracture el tobillo – contesto sonriendo y le entregó las compras - ¿me puedes llevar a mi habitación Anna? – Ella no contestó, solo se limitó a obedecer.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Durante esas dos semanas había intentado explicarle lo ocurrido a Yoh, pero este siempre le contestaba de la misma manera, siempre le decía que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, pero a pesar de eso Ren no podía evitar sentirse culpable, no solo por haber besado a la prometida de su amigo, sino también por haber estado enamorado de ella y convencerla de quererlo también para después romperle el corazón de esa manera. Se levantó dispuesto a buscar un vaso de leche en la cocina, pero en el camino se topó con Yoh.

- Hola Ren – saludó alegremente Asakura

- En verdad lo siento mucho Yoh.

- ¿Eh? – Lo miró sin entender.

- Sobre lo de Tamao.

- OH, ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso.

- Como quieres que no me preocupe, se trata de tu prometida – Ren empezaba a molestarse por la falta de interés que ponía Yoh, quizás era cierto lo que le había dicho Tamao, quizás solo estaba con ella por compromiso.

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga Ren?

- Olvídalo – finalmente Tao se rindió, siempre que hablaba del tema con Yoh era el mismo resultado. – Iré por un vaso de leche – siguió su camino a la cocina.

Yoh lo vio marcharse y entonces también siguió su camino hacia la sala. Ya podía caminar por si solo, pues se había recuperado rápidamente de su pequeña lesión. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con Anna, quien estaba viendo la televisión acostada de lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta y apoyando su mentón en una mano. Tomó asiento frente a la mesita detrás de ella y tomó una naranja del pequeño cesto de naranjas que se encontraba ahí.

Unos minutos después alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Yoh – llamó Anna.

- Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu…

- ¿Qué? – Anna lo miró y lo encontró jugando con una naranja, rodándola por la mesita y repitiendo…

- Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu…

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

- Yoh

- Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu…

Una vez más alguien tocó a la puerta, sin más remedio se levantó y se dirigió hacia el recibidor, después de todo, parecía que nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Al llegar deslizó la puerta, abriéndola, del otro lado encontró a un hombre con un peinado muy extravagante y vestido al estilo Elvis, este la miró y al instante sus ojos se volvieron dos corazoncitos.

- Señorita¿le gustaría ser mi novia? – Le pidió arrodillándose y sacando, de solo dios sabe donde, un gigantesco ramo de flores. Anna lo miró con indiferencia.

- No – contestó mandándolo a volar con una de sus superpatadas, después de verlo desaparecer en el cielo cerró la puerta, pero antes de poder irse alguien volvió a tocar. Abrió la puerta una vez más encontrándose con un hombre rubio de cara pálida que tenía abrazado alrededor de su pecho, con uno de sus brazos, lo que parecía ser un pequeño niño con una gran cabeza y cuyo rostro reflejaba terror total. En su otro brazo tenía agarrado de la camisa a un hombre inconsciente, el que se creía Elvis.

- Buenas tardes señorita¿se encuentra Yoh Asakura? – preguntó amablemente el recién llegado.

- Fausto, Ryu, que gusta me da verlos – de la nada apareció un sonriente Yoh – cuanto tiempo, por favor pasen.

- A nosotros también nos da gusto verte Yoh – Contestó el del nombre Fausto entrando, de inmediato el del nombre Ryu se levantó como si nada hubiera ocurrido y saludó efusivamente a Yoh.

- Está mega fantástico Don Yoh, se ve que no ha cambiado nada.

- Amigos quisiera presentarles a ¿Anna? – al ver a su alrededor Asakura se encontró con la pequeña sorpresa de que Anna no se encontraba.

- Si te refieres a la chica de hace un momento, ella salió cuando no estabas mirando – le aclaró Fausto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sentido una presencia conocida en el ambiente, por lo que salió cautelosamente de la pensión. Ya a unas cuantas cuadras se detuvo.

- Sé que estas ahí, sal y muéstrate – ordenó a la nada.

- Se ve que no has perdido tu toque Annita – escuchó decir a una voz detrás de ella, entonces volteó encontrándose con un chico de largos cabellos castaños que la miraba entretenido. – cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – Sonrió.

- Hao – pronunció con odio.

- ¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu prometido Annita?

- Solo seré tu esposa si ganas la Shaman Fight, ese fue el trato que tú y mi padre acordaron.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, yo seré el Shaman King.

- Estas muy confiado.

- ¿Acaso piensas que no lo lograré?, por favor Anna, soy el shaman más poderoso del mundo. ¿En verdad crees que alguien es capaz de vencerme?

- Honestamente sí.

- Te demostraré que no existe nadie en este mundo que iguale mi poder, pronto lo verás Annita, pero antes de irme – Se acercó y en un movimiento rápido la acorralo contra una pared cercana dispuesto a besarla, pero antes de poder hacer algo fue tirado al piso por una furiosa cachetada.

- No me toques – Se fue dejando a un sonriente Hao tirado en el piso sobándose la adolorida mejilla.

- Me encanta cuando se hace la difícil – dicho esto desapareció envuelto en una llama.

Anna caminaba furiosa por las frías y adornadas calles de la colina Fumbari, pronto sería navidad y las personas ya tenían todo preparado para ese día especial. Llegó hasta un pequeño parque en cuyo centro se podía apreciar un gran árbol de Navidad, no muy lejos vio un grupo de niños jugando con la nieve. Al verlos su furia fue disminuyendo poco a poco y entonces un recuerdo cruzó su mente:

_- No llores, no era mi intención lastimarte – lo miré y observe en sus ojos el arrepentimiento – tu carita se ve más bonita con una sonrisa – En ese entonces, él era un niño de 5 años – Mira se hace así – Me sonrió y me enseñó su sonrisa, entonces yo, al verlo tan cerca no lo pude resistir y le lancé algo de nieve justo en su cara. Él se quedó anonado unos segundos mientras yo reía._

_- Jajajajaja, te ves muy gracioso Yoh – Se quitó la nieve de la cara y me sonrió._

_- Jijiji, entonces es así – Me lanzaste una bola de nieve y así empezamos una guerra de bolas de nieve._

_Jamás me había divertido tanto como aquel día. _

- Cuidado señorita – un gritó la sacó de sus recuerdos, miró, pero fue demasiado tarde, una bola de nieve le pegó de lleno en la cara. – Disculpe señorita – Se limpió la cara y encontró a un pequeño niño parado frente a ella. Al verlo, una diabólica sonrisa adorno su rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente en la pensión.

Después de que Yoh invitará a sus amigos a pasar todos fueron a la sala, allí Fausto soltó a Manta, quien rápidamente tomó asiento lo más lejos posible de él y empezaron a hablar sobre lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo separados.

- Oye Yoh¿la chica que nos abrió no fue con la que chocaste en el parque el otro día? – preguntó Manta, hace mucho que no iba a la pensión y no había visto a Anna.

- Ahora que lo dices – Asakura intentó recordar – Es cierto – Exclamó triunfante – _Aunque no creo que sea del parque que la conozco._

- Parece que sigues igual de despistado Yoh. – dijo Fausto.

- El hecho de que no te lleves bien con él no significa que sea una mala persona. – Dijo Pirika entrando, junto a ella estaban Horo y Ren.

- No lo digo por eso, hay algo en él que no me termina de agradar.

- A ti nadie te agrada. – Le dijo Horo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Gritó, pero entonces notó la presencia de dos personas muy conocidas – Fausto, Ryu¿cuándo llegaron?

- Acaban de llegar – Aclaró Yoh – por cierto¿de quién hablaban?

- De Kenji, Ren tuvo otra pelea con él en la cocina y ahora no para de decir que es una mala persona. – Habló Horo tomando asiento.

- Él es un shaman, razón suficiente para desconfiar. – Durante esas dos semanas habían descubierto que Kenji era un shaman y Anna una itako.

- Eso no tiene que ver – Le dijo Pirika a su lado. – No ha hecho nada malo.

- Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. – Le contestó Ren saliendo.

- ¿A dónde vas Ren? – Preguntó Pirika.

- A caminar un poco – contestó con indiferencia y salió.

- _No sabes cuanta razón tienes Tao_ – Pensó Kenji escondido después de haber escuchado toda la conversación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya esta anocheciendo, lo mejor será que regresen a casa. – Les aconsejó sonriendo como pocas veces hacía.

- Gracias por todo señorita, fue muy divertido. Ojalá podamos volver a jugar juntos. – Se despidieron los niños y uno a uno se fueron marchando hasta dejarla sola.

- Lo mejor será que yo también regrese – Se marchó a la pensión, no estaba muy lejos por lo que en poco tiempo llegó. Al llegar se encontró con Kenji, quien estaba recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta de brazos cruzados, él la miró, su rostro era serio.

- ¿Dónde has estado Annita? – No había ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

- Por ahí – contestó con indiferencia, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero justo antes de entrar escuchó a Kenji decir…

- Ya están todos, ahora no puedes darme pretextos, es hora de empezar – Sin decir más se marchó.

No lo miró, sabía exactamente a que se refería, finalmente todos los amigos de Yoh Asakura estaban reunidos y era su deber actuar. Entró cerrando la puerta tras de si y suspiró, esta sería una larga noche.

**Continuará…**

Aquí termina el capitulo cuatro y algo más, si se preguntan, no, no soy gran fanática del RenxTamao ni tampoco del HoroxTamao (la verdad me da igual con quien este, siempre y cuando no sea con Yoh), solo quería sacar a Tamao del camino, pero la verdad no se si estará bien juntarla con Ren, por eso les pregunto¿quieren que Tamao y Ren estén juntos o los quieren con otros personajes(si es así¿pueden darme algunas ideas?)? Les agradecería mucho si me contestarán, lamento las molestias.

Un agradecimiento a todos los que leen esta historia, especialmente a aquellos que han dejado Reviews, me alegran el día con sus comentarios:

(**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO,** no había pensado en eso o.o, pero suena interesante ..)(**Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama, **muchas, pero muchas gracias.)(**Tenshi no Kitsune, **ya leí tu fic y me gusto mucho, lamento no dejarte Reviews, pero ahora estoy con falta de tiempo, en verdad lo lamento mucho, I´m so sorry)(**Vicky-chan15, **vaya, en verdad que eres adivina o.o. Haito si era el prometido de Annita. Y si, me encantaría que fuéramos amigas, me dejas tu e-mail para agregarte?. Y una cosa más, no creo llegar a ese grado de sensei, pero gracias de todos modos jijiji n//n.)(**Nakontany**, no es su padre, pero si es familia jijiji, ya pronto se verá su relación con Hao n.n.)

Gracias por tomarse las molestia, no vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Adiós y cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada quisiera pedirles una gran disculpa por esta terrible tardanza, últimamente no he tenido tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para respirar (Exagerada ¬¬), en fin, mejor dejó de hacerles el cuento largo y vamos a lo que vinimos.

**Disclaimer**: Tal vez algún día, por ahora Shaman King seguirá perteneciendo a Hiroyuki Takei u.u

**Enfrentando el Pasado**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Recordándote**

El frío aire nocturno se colaba entre las ventanas abiertas de aquel gran edificio, un hombre, de aspecto imponente, se encontraba parado frente a ellas observando con aparente indiferencia la brillante ciudad de Tokio, sosteniendo en una mano una pequeña copa de vino.

- ¿Le gustaría tomar algo de vino señor Hao? – Preguntó repentinamente con falsa amabilidad, pero sin voltearse.

- ¿Por qué no? – Le respondió una voz proveniente de algún lugar de la oscura oficina

El hombre se apartó de la ventana y caminó hacia su escritorio, ahí reposaban unos cuantos papeles y una botella de vino con una vacía copa de cristal al lado, parecía que lo hubiera estado esperando. Tomó la botella y vertió un poco de su contenido en la copa, acto seguido tomó asiento tras su escritorio.

- No se quede ahí parado, tome asiento por favor – Ofreció mirando hacia un punto de la habitación donde poco después apareció la figura de una persona, la figura sonriente de Hao Asakura.

- Tal parece que las cosas van mejor de lo planeado – Tomó asiento frente al hombre y dio un sorbo a su copa. – Se ve que tiene buen gusto – Le dijo analizando la bebida – Por cierto, acabo de ver a Anna, se ve que no ha cambiado nada. Sigue igual de hermosa que la primera vez que la vi. – Comentó sonriendo.

- En dos meses se llevará a cabo el torneo, para ese entonces la mayoría de los shamanes que se oponen a nuestros ideales perecerán y usted tendrá libre el camino, sin embargo hay solo un pequeño inconveniente.

- Los X-laws - Afirmó sin borrar su sonrisa, tomó otro sorbo y observó a su interlocutor con fingido interés.

- Así es, esos X-laws han estado interfiriendo con las misiones de mis chicos. No obstante, ellos no son una gran amenaza, la que en verdad me preocupa es su líder, Iron Maiden Jeanne.

- De ella no debe preocuparse, yo me puedo encarga personalmente.

- Eso no será necesario señor Hao. Aun queda tiempo, le aseguro que antes de que empiece el torneo los X-laws serán eliminados. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y se recostó en el respaldo de su sillón. – Espero que no haya olvidado nuestro pequeño trato señor Hao, usted me devolverá a mi esposa si yo lo ayudo a convertirse en el Shaman King. – Mencionó de repente tratando de analizarlo con la mirada.

- Claro que no Kyouyama, una vez que esa el Shaman King tendrás a tu esposa de vuelta, la muerte no será ningún obstáculo. – De un trago se bebió el líquido restante, dejó la copa vacía en la mesa y se levantó. – Estamos en temporada navideña, debería dejar esa cara de amargado que tiene y divertirse un poco. – No le dio tiempo de contestar y desapareció en una de sus ya acostumbradas salidas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojeaba con desinterés una revista que había encontrado por ahí, sentada contra un árbol de cerezos, que por el invierno se encontraba sin hojas, en el patio de la pensión En. De vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro suspiro pensado en las palabras que había dicho su hermano.

- ¿Por qué esa carita tan triste Annita? – preguntó inocentemente una voz, volteó sobresaltada buscando su origen topándose con la cara sonriente y preocupada de Yoh.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó fríamente, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa al no haberlo sentido llegar.

- ¿Por qué desapareciste hace un rato? – Preguntó él a su vez.

- Yo pregunté primero.

- En realidad yo pregunté primero – Lo miró con una de sus ya famosas miradas asesinas¿acaso estaba jugando con ella?, si era así le haría pagar muy caro su osadía. – Jijijiji – Rió tomando asiento a su lado y miró hacia el cielo. – Es una hermosa noche¿no crees? – Ella miró al cielo, no había nubes, estaba totalmente despejado permitiendo ver con total claridad las estrellas de aquella noche, las cuales, por alguna razón brillaban con más intensidad que otras veces.

- Lo que digas – Su vista se fijó en la luna llena, repentinamente algunos recuerdos invadieron su mente – Aquel día también hubo luna llena – Murmuró en voz baja, sin embargo Yoh pudo escucharlo claramente y la miró encontrando en su rostro tristeza y melancolía. No dijo nada, solo se quedo quieto observándola.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba furioso por las calles llenas de nieve de Fumbari, había muy poca gente, seguro por la hora que era, mas eso no le importaba. Ahora todos estaban en su contra, hasta su hermana, que acababa de visitar, estaba de su lado. ¿Cómo es posible que se dejen engañar por ese farsante?

- Estúpido Kyouyama – Empezó a lanzar mil y un insultos contra su persona en un intentó por calmarse.

Se detuvo en seco y observó a su alrededor, no había ni un alma. Miró al frente, aquella presencia la conocía muy bien. De todas las personas con las que se pudo haber topado tenía que ser justamente él. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no olvidaba su pequeña pelea en la cocina por ver quien se quedaba con la última botella de leche, de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de Pirika y de su molesto hermano, seguro hubiera corrido sangre.

- Sal de una buena vez – Gritó a la nada.

- Eres más listo de lo que pensé Tao – Dijo saliendo de su escondite, caminó hasta quedar justo frente a él y sonrió con gesto burlón.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que viniste a buscarme porque estabas preocupado. Tú actuación no me engaña.

- Tal vez a ti no, pero a tus amigos si – Cambió su sonrisa a una maliciosa.

- Lo sabía – Dijo entre dientes - ¿Quién eres y qué es lo quieres?

- Como te dije anteriormente Ren, yo soy Kenji Kyouyama. En cuanto a lo que quiero, pues es muy fácil, yo solo deseo la muerte de Yoh Asakura y de todos sus amigos.

- Así que tú has estado detrás de todos lo ataques.

- No exactamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Me temo que ya se acabó tu tiempo – A su lado dos lobos aparecieron, uno negro y uno blanco. – Es hora de terminar lo que vine a hacer. – Ren sacó su lanza e hizo la posesión de objetos esperando a que su oponente hiciera algún movimiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en la pensión.

- De nuevo te ofrezco mis disculpas Annita – Ella lo miró sin entender. – Tropecé contigo en el parque hace ya dos semanas, estaba muy apurado y no te vi.

- Ah, con que era eso. No importa, es cosa del pasado. – Contestó con indiferencia tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Sabes, hace mucho tiempo conocí a una pequeña niña cuando estaba en Aomori con mi abuela. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, desgraciadamente ella se tuvo que marchar.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

- Porque siento que ya te conozco y después de analizarlo por mucho tiempo pensé que tal vez tú puedas ser ella.

- Si yo fuera ella deberías saberlo con certeza¿no crees?, dado el hecho de que fueron tan buenos amigos – Mintió para despistarlo, no le convenía que la recordara ahora.

- Tienes razón, pero para ser honesto no la recuerdo con claridad, jijijiji. – La miró con una sonrisa triste, ella desvió la mirada para no verlo, si las cosas seguían de este modo terminaría por contarle toda la verdad y eso arruinaría completamente sus planes de matarlo, pero¿Realmente eso era lo que quería? Estaba confundida, eran demasiados sentimientos juntos.

- Cuéntame de tu compromiso Yoh – Cambió el tema a lo primero que se le vino a la mente. – ¿No estas molesto con lo que pasó entre tu prometida y Tao? – Preguntó fingiendo interés.

- No realmente. – Contestó mirando al cielo nuevamente.

- ¿Y eso?

- Mis abuelo decidieron este compromiso como una forma de asegurar el futuro de la honorable familia Asakura – Lo último lo dijo con algo de fastidio, no era que odiara a su familia, tan solo estaba cansado de que siempre manipularán su vida. – Conozco a Tamao desde que mi padre la trajo como su aprendí hace ya varios años, pero a pesar de todo yo siempre la veré como una hermana pequeña. Como era hijo único siempre desee un hermano con el cual pudiera jugar y con la llegada de Tamao creí que mi deseo se había vuelto realidad. Cuando anunciaron nuestro compromiso no supe que pensar, jamás la había visto de esa manera y creo que jamás lo haré, pero…

- Con ella era diferente, ella si quería el compromiso¿verdad? – lo interrumpió mirándolo.

- Si – suspiró – Esa fue una de las razones por las que no me opuse al compromiso, no quería lastimarla. Luego llegaron Horo Horo y Ren…

- Y Tamao se terminó enamorando de Ren. – Yoh la miró y asintió.

- Al principio traté de hacer que lo nuestro funcionará, pero no pude. Nunca sentiré nada por ella más que una profunda amistad. Ahora la cosas están más complicadas porque yo…

- ¿Tú qué? – Preguntó intrigada mas no se esperaba la respuesta que daría.

- Yo… _me estoy enamorando de ti_ – Pensó lo último, no se sentía capaz en esos momentos de confesarle algo así, Anna por su parte se levanto de un salto, evitando mirarlo a toda costa para que no viera el sonrojo que adornaba sus pálidas mejillas.

- Ya es muy tarde, lo mejor es ir a descansar¿no crees? – Preguntó sin mirarlo, con su Reishi había escuchado aquel último pensamiento y ahora lo único que quería era salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

- Eso creo – Respondió contrariado por el cambio tan brusco de tema, se levantó, pero al hacerlo tropezó con algo y por pura mala o buena suerte cayó sobre Anna, que estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no lo vio venir.

Ambos cayeron, Yoh sobre Anna, en una posición muy comprometedora. El primero en reaccionar fue Yoh, sin embargo no se levantó, solo se quedó contemplándola, en lo que ella se recuperaba de la impresión.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Yoh muy cerca del suyo, incluso podía sentir su cálida respiración rozarle la piel, lo primero que pensó fue en empujarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba paralizado. Cuando se miraron el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos y sin saber como, terminaron uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, que después se tornó más apasionado. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, alarmada lo empujó con brusquedad separándolo de ella.

- Ay – Se quejó al caer sentado.

- Esto no puede estar pasando – Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar corrió hacia la pensión como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Espera Anna – Trato de detenerla, estaba un poco sonrojado y confundido sobre lo que acababa de pasar, se levantó dispuesto a seguirla chocando con alguien en el camino – Lo siento – ni siquiera se preocupo por saber quien era, solo se disculpó y siguió corriendo para alcanzar a Anna, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba.

- Joven Yoh – Murmuró con tristeza al verlo marchar, había escuchado accidentalmente toda la conversación y aunque estuviera enamorada de Ren, aun quedaba una parte de su corazón que amaba a Yoh, una parte que seguía con la firme esperanza de que él algún día le correspondiera, pero ahora que sabía lo que en verdad sentía el castaño todas sus ilusiones se volvieron cenizas. Ya no pudo contenerse y lloró, lloró sentada en aquel frío y solitario pasillo.

La siguió hasta su habitación, en donde ella le cerró la puerta, justo en la cara, para frenarle el paso. Tocó varias veces la puerta con desesperación.

- Anna, ábreme por favor – Pedía del otro lado de la puerta, pero sus esfuerzos por convencerla no sirvieron de mucho – Yo solo quiero… - Intentó abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose cuando esta se abrió con gran facilidad.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, las ventanas estaban corridas impidiendo de ese modo que luz alguna entrará. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir su figura, estaba sentada contra la pared del lado opuesto de la puerta, abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su rostro entre los mechones de cabello que le caían, intentó acercarse, pero…

- Vete – Le ordenó con frialdad.

- Déjame explicarte – intentó hablar, pero ella lo cortó.

- No hay nada que explicar, todo fue un accidente. Ahora vete – Aunque intentaba hacer que su voz estuviera firme, Yoh notó como temblaba, se acercó una vez más. – Sal de mi habitación – Ordenó con voz imperiosa, levantó el rostro para encararlo dejando al descubierto las lágrimas que resbalaban por el.

- Annita, yo… – Se formó un nudo en su garganta, le dolía verla así, pero más le dolía saber que él era el causante de su sufrimiento. Siguió acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y la miró.

- Lárgate de mi vista – Le dijo con odio y rencor mezclado, no estaba molesta con él, sino consigo misma por ser débil. Una vez se prometió que jamás volvería a llorar enfrente de nadie, pero ahí estaba ahora, llorando como una niñita a quien le han quitado un dulce.

Yoh tampoco creía que hubiera sido por el anterior beso, había algo más, podía sentirlo, había algo que no permitía que Anna fuese completamente libre, algo que la ataba y la hacía sufrir. El problema es que no sabía que era, pero lo descubrirá, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era darle su apoyo y tratar de no presionarla.

La abrazo protectora-mente intentado confortarla, darle a entender que estaría ahí para ella, que trataría de ayudarla fuese cual fuese su problema.

Anna se sobresaltó cuando Yoh la abrazó, sin embargo no lo rechazó, sabía que quería ayudarla, el único problema era que él no podría hacer nada o, talvez si. Le devolvió el abrazo y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, dejando escapar toda la frustración que había estado acumulando desde el momento en que volvió a pisar las tierras de Japón.

Apretó más el abrazo al saber que no lo rechazaba, que aceptaba su ayuda. Poco a poco ella se fue calmando hasta que al final terminó por quedarse profundamente dormida. Al verla dormir tan apaciblemente sonrió y con cuidado de no despertarla limpió los rastros de lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro.

Poco después la acostó en su futón y la arropó en silencio, se levantó dispuesto a irse cuando escuchó su voz…

- Prométeme que no me abandonarás como hicieron ellos Yoh – Murmuró entre sueños, la miró con una sonrisa.

- Nunca voy a dejarte sola Annita, es una promesa – Extrañamente esa situación le pareció muy familiar, entonces se vio a si mismo pero más joven, a su lado estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios llorando, pidiéndole exactamente lo mismo que le había pedido Anna y él le respondía de la misma manera que había hecho hace un momento.

Confundido por aquella escena de su pasado caminó hacia la puerta, a unos cuantos pasos notó como algo brillaba en la oscuridad. Un pequeño rayó de luz se había infiltrado por una de las ventanas iluminando tenuemente unos objetos que descansaban en la mesita de noche de la habitación de Anna. Caminó hasta ellos, al llegar pudo ver un pañuelo rojo cuidadosamente doblado, sobre el, un collar de plata con un dije de oro en forma de manzana.

Tomó ambos objetos con cuidado y los analizó con la mirada, había muy poca luz, pero a pesar de eso pudo reconocerlos, al principio se sorprendió, pero después sonrió ampliamente. Dejó los objetos en su lugar y salió finalmente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en silencio.

- _Entonces, si eras tú_ – Fueron sus pensamientos al abandonar la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se miraron fijamente, uno sonriendo burlonamente y el otro respirando con dificultad. A cada minuto que pasaba la temperatura bajaba más y más dificultándole mucho mantenerse de pie. Lo había notado, desde que la batalla empezó la temperatura comenzó a bajar dramáticamente y por lo que podía ver él era el único afectado. Su oponente se mantenía muy tranquilo, como si aquel frío que le calaba los huesos, a pesar de que usaba un abrigo negro importado de Europa, no le afectará en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ren?, tan pronto y ya estas cansado. – El aludido lo miró con odio y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Durante toda la pelea Ren fue el único que atacó, Kenji se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques, todo sin borrar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, irritando de sobremanera al ya iracundo Tao.

- Este frío no es normal, tú tienes algo que ver con el – dijo con dificultad lanzando diversos ataques con su lanza.

-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? – Repentinamente la temperatura volvió a la normalidad. – Tenía curiosidad por ver hasta cuanto soportarías el frío, pero me decepcionas, solo 40 grados bajo cero. – En un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba detrás de un sorprendido Ren con una estaca de hielo muy afilada cerca de su cuello. – Esto apenas empieza.

Rápida se alejó, justo en ese momento cientos de afilados trocitos de hielo fueron contra él, con dificulta los esquivo, estaba exhausto, atacar dominado por la ira sin pensar en las consecuencias lo habían llevado a ese estado, y su oponente tan tranquilo y sonriente, seguramente todo lo había planeado, pero que tonto fue al caer en una trampa como esa.

- Veo que ya te diste cuenta, desde el primer momento estuviste danzando en mis manos, y yo que creía que eras más listo. Seré generoso y te ahorrare el sufrimiento, acaben con él – Ordenó a sus espíritus.

El lobo negro mordió a Ren en el brazo donde tenía agarrada su lanza haciendo que la soltará, deshaciendo al mismo tiempo su posesión al hacer que se desconcentrará por el dolor, el lobo blanco se mantuvo frente a él, observándolo, lentamente empezó a sentir como se le congelaban los pies. Intentó escaparse antes de quedar completamente congelado, se deshizo del lobo negro con un golpe y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su lanza, rompiendo en el proceso el hielo que lo mantenía atado a la tierra.

Con su brazo sano recogió su lanza e hizo nuevamente la posesión de objetos, estaba muy cansado, si las cosas seguían de esa manera no sabría cuanto tiempo más podría soportar. Desde algún lugar que no pudo precisar cientos de pequeñas estacas de hielo fueron contra él, con mucha dificultad esquivó algunas, pero no pudo evitar que las demás se clavarán en su cuerpo haciendo que gritará de dolor.

Nuevamente el lobo negro lo atacó, mordiéndolo estaba vez en un costado, Ren cayó de rodillas, intentó atacar al animal con su lanza, pero este se apartó antes de que lo pudiese tocar. Con su brazo lastimado tocó la herida, ambos estaban sangrando demasiado.

Su vista empezó a nublarse, en eso sintió como algo lo agarraba del cuello del abrigo y lo alzaba en el aire. Trató de enfocar a lo que sea que lo estuviera sosteniendo y vio a Kenji, con sus dos lobos detrás, mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Es una lástima que seas el primero en morir, de todos eras el que más me agradaba – Con un movimiento arrojó lejos su lanza e hizo aparecer en su mano libre una afilada estaca de hielo. – Pero no te preocupes, pronto ellos se reunirán contigo – Acercó la estaca a su cuello dejando salir un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

- Infeliz – Dejó escapar débilmente Tao.

- Señorito – Basón miraba con horror la escena, intentó intervenir, sin embargo los lobos se interpusieron bloqueándole el camino.

- Nos vemos del otro lado Tao. – De pronto sintió una presencia desconocida acercarse con gran rapidez, miró a todos lados tratando de ubicarla, pero esta desapareció al instante. – Que dem… - Al ver el lugar donde sostenía a Ren se dio cuenta que este había desaparecido.

Se concentró y pudo sentir el débil poder espiritual de Ren alejarse con gran rapidez, se preparó para seguirlo cuando se percató de otra presencia, esta vez una desagradablemente familiar. Se volteó dispuesto a encararlo encontrándose con…

- X-laws – Frente a él se encontraban 7 personas, todas vestidas de blanco.

- Kyouyama Kenji, hoy serás castigado por todos tus pecados. – habló uno de ellos que usaba gafas, de cabellos rubios y piel blanca.

- ¿No aprendiste tu lección en Alemania Marco? – Preguntó con cinismo, sonriendo.

- Me confíe demasiado en aquella ocasión, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error.

Con su arma apuntó a Kenji, los demás siguieron su ejemplo, a sus espaldas apareció una luz, de donde poco después salieron unos gigantes ángeles de metal (y también una musiquita de fondo).

- En nombre de nuestra doncella serás eliminado – Todos dispararon, unas luces en forma de flecha salieron de sus armas, en el trayecto las luces tomaron la forma de los ángeles de metal y fueron directo hacia Kenji.

- _Eso veremos_ – Pensó sin moverse, mirándolos acercarse.

Continuará…

Finalmente pude sacar un poco de tiempo para terminar el capitulo 5, y eso solo por que estoy enfermita, como estoy enfermita debo descansar, pero aproveche que nadie me ve para escribir este capi, así como también otras cosas que me rondaban la mente, y blah, blah…

Este capitulo en particular me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo como dios manda y ni siquiera ahora me ha salido como yo quería, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten ya que mi mente no da para más.

Ahora, un agradecimiento muy especial a todos ustedes, gracias por tomarse las molestias en leer y sobre todo en dejar un Review:

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO; Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama;**** Vicky-chan15 **(Espero que lo subas pronto para poder leerlo, y pues no te preocupes que desde ahora te doy todo mi apoyo, para eso son los amigos¿no?, en fin no hay problema con lo largo, mucho mejor comparado a lo que te escribo. Ya me voy yendo que tengo algo de prisa jijiji n.n, Bye.)**; Fer; Tenshi no Kitsune **(si son hermanos, pero como ocurre en la serie, Yoh no tiene ninguna idea de ello jijiji n.n.)**; Mesic; Ludovico Asakura; sangoluna. **

Una vez más les agradezco, y ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja serán bien recibidas jijiji n.n.

Me despido por ahora ya que aun me quedan algunas cosillas por resolver. Mientras esperan por qué no se entretienen leyendo mis otras historias, jijiji.

Ya saben, nos vemos, quiero decir, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Cuídense.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, nuevamente lamento la terrible tardanza, tenía planeado subir el capitulo antes de navidad pero las cosas no salieron como yo planeé (como casi siempre ¬¬). En fin, aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora¿la razón?, simple, se suponía que eran dos capítulos, pero uno me quedaba muy largo y el otro muy corto, así que decidí juntarlos, además de que no quería seguir dejándolos con la intriga, jijijijiji. Mejor dejó de entretenerlos con esta supuesta excusa, que parece más bien discurso y vamos al fic.

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Enfrentando el Pasado**

**Capitulo 6:**

**Mi decisión**

_Un bosque cubierto de blanca nieve adornaba el paisaje. Sentada contra un árbol, una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años, lloraba amargamente abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre ellas. Era una fría mañana de invierno, pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo con lentitud mezclándose con las ya caídas._

_- ¿Por qué lloras? – Le preguntó una voz con inocencia, al parecer la de un niño._

_- Soy…soy un monstruo, todos me…me odian – contestó sin mirarlo, su voz ahogada por __el llanto. _

_- Eso no es cierto, un monstruo es feo y aterrador. Tú eres muy bonita para ser un monstruo, jijijiji._

_Ella lo miró, las lágrimas aún surcando su rostro. Él la miró de devuelta con una sonrisa, era un niño de su misma altura con una corta cabellera castaña, traía puesto un abrigo debido al frío y tenía unos grandes audífonos naranja colgados del cuello, al parecer era de su misma edad._

_- Soy Yoh y¿tú? – Se agachó para quedar a su altura y le ofreció un pequeño pañuelo blanco adornado con dibujitos de naranjas._

_- Anna – indecisa alargó un brazo para tomar el pañuelo, cuando lo tomó Yoh se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano._

_- Ven conmigo, no te quedes ahí – la seguía mirando con una sonrisa, esperando a que aceptará su invitación._

_Cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano desapareció, lo mismo ocurrió con su alrededor, sumiéndose todo en una penetrante oscuridad._

_- ¿Yoh? – Se levantó contrariada, intentó buscarlo con la mirada, pero solo encontró oscuridad y más oscuridad - ¿dónde estoy? – caminó unos pasos, pero cayó al tropezar con algo._

_Intentó ver con lo que había tropezado a través de la oscuridad, encontrando un cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo, su rostro adoptó una mueca de terror al reconocer de quien era, trató de levantarse para huir pero tropezó con algo nuevamente. Al mirar encontró otro cuerpo, de pronto una luz apareció iluminando tenuemente su alrededor, una gran cantidad de cuerpos sin vida la rodeaban._

_- No puedes escapar a lo que eres – una voz tenebrosa surgió de la nada, acompañado de una estridente y aterradora risa, capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera._

_De nuevo, todo volvió a ser oscuridad, pero la risa continuó._

Abrió de golpe sus ojos, un sudor frío recorría su rostro y su respiración era agitada. Se incorporó con lentitud hasta quedar sentada, miró a su alrededor, aun se encontraba en la pensión, un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, solo había sido una pesadilla, una pesadilla que tenía varios días atormentándola. Se levantó, dispuesta a tomar un baño de agua fría para despejar su mente.

Todos los habitantes de la pensión En, a excepción de Ren, Tamao, Kenji y Anna, se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, una gran tensión caía sobre ellos, nadie decía nada, solo se limitaban a observarse.

- Bien… - Manta, que había llegado justo cuando servían el desayuno, rompió el incómodo silencio en el que se habían sumido desde la lectura de la carta - ¿qué piensas hacer Yoh? – preguntó algo dubitativo, no sabía si debía o no inmiscuirse en esos asuntos.

Todas las miradas, excepto la de Fausto, que se mantenía ocupado tomando tranquilamente su café, se clavaron en el aludido, este solo rió un poco nervioso.

- Pues…la verdad no sé, jijijiji.

- ¿cómo que no sabes?, se trata de tu prometida – volvió a preguntar Manta, un tanto exasperado por la actitud de su amigo.

- Ex-prometida – aclaró Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Destalles, destalles – intentó quitarle importancia a esa parte del asunto – pero… ¿te das cuenta de lo que ocurre?, Tamao volverá a Izumo para hablar con tus abuelos acerca de su decisión de romper el compromiso, después se irá para siempre – Manta lo miró inquisitivamente, Yoh solo se encogió de hombros.

Al llegar a la pensión esa mañana encontró una carta de Tamao en donde explicaba la ruptura de su compromiso con Yoh, cuando la vio se la entregó extrañado a su amigo, a quien se le ocurrió leerla en voz alta y enfrente de todo el mundo.

- Si eso fue lo que ella decidió, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor es olvidar el asunto y seguir con nuestras vidas – declaró Pirika, aburrida de la situación.

- ¿No esta siendo un poco fría señorita Pirika? – Le preguntó Ryu preocupado por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

- Aunque no me guste admitirlo, Ryu tiene razón – apoyó Horo tomando un trago de su jugo de manzana.

- Solo la apoyas por la comida hermano – soltó con brusquedad.

- Eso no es cierto – espetó enojado.

- Si lo es…

- Esperen chicos – interrumpió Manta en un intento por detener una posible pelea entre ambos hermanos – en cierto modo Pirika tiene razón, Tamao tomó una decisión y nosotros debemos respetarla, lo único que me preguntó es por qué tomó esa decisión tan apresurada, sin decirle nada a nadie.

Todos clavaron la vista nuevamente en Yoh, esperando escuchar una posible explicación sobre la actitud de la rosada.

- Yo tampoco sé nada, jijijiji.

- Quizás se cansó de fingir – dijo Pirika en voz baja, pero lo suficiente audible para que todos la escucharán.

- ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no? – preguntó su hermano bastante intrigado por la declaración que había hecho.

- Nada, no sé nada de ella y su relación con Ren…ups, _creo que metí la pata_ – pensó preocupada por la pequeña revelación que había hecho sin querer – _no puede ser, le prometí a Ren que no le diría nada a nadie._

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, de que relación hablas?, apenas si se dirigían la palabra – preguntó un confundido Horo, el resto se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

- Hablando de Ren¿alguien lo ha visto? – intervino Yoh, sabía muy bien que había querido decir la ainu, pero prefirió guarda silencio respecto a eso y cambiar el tema para ayudarla.

- Ahora que lo menciona Don Yoh, no he visto al amargado de Ren desde ayer en la noche.

- Es cierto – empezó a decir Pirika, agradecida por la oportuna intervención de Yoh – Ni Ren ni Kenji volvieron anoche¿creen que algo les pudo haber pasado?

- Que les va a pasar a esos dos, saben defenderse perfectamente bien – comentó su hermano despreocupadamente.

- Y si se encontraron en la calle y se mataron a golpes.

- No seas tan negativa Pirika, no creo que lleguen a tanto – habló en un intento por calmar a su ya histérica hermana.

- Ayer casi lo hacen, si nosotros no hubiéramos intervenido, quien sabe que podrían haber hecho.

- Buenos días – un saludo seco proveniente de la entrada los hizo callarse.

Justo en ese momento Anna entró a la estancia, miró a cada uno en silencio y procedió a tomar asiento en el único lugar que había disponible, el cual estaba en medio de Yoh y Horo. Al sentarse, Ryu rápidamente se levantó para servirle un poco de arroz.

- Buenos días doña Anna, espero que haya podido dormir bien anoche – se aventuró a decir después de servirle el desayuno y tomar asiento nuevamente. Tanto él, como Fausto y Manta, estaban al tanto sobre todo lo acontecido con los nuevo inquilinos, Anna por su parte lo miró enarcando una ceja y preguntándose mentalmente quién era él, o en su defecto, de qué circo se habría escapado.

- Y tú eres… – se acordó de haberlo visto el día anterior, pero de ahí a conocerlo había un gran trecho.

- Disculpe mi mala educación, mi nombre es Ryuunosuke Umemiya, pero puede llamarme también Bokutô no Ryu – se presentó educadamente – Don Yoh y los demás nos han hablado mucho de usted y su hermano.

- _Cuánto se puede decir con solo dos semanas de estadía_ – miró nuevamente a su alrededor deteniéndose por unos momentos en Manta.

Manta tembló al sentir esa penetrante mirada sobre él, cuando finalmente se apartó suspiró con alivio.

- Cre…creo que mejor me voy – empezó a decir un poco nervioso, Anna lo miraba nuevamente – tengo unos asuntos pendientes que debo atender – rápidamente se levantó con claras intenciones de marcharse – nos veremos esta noche para la cena – sin dar tiempo a que alguien contestará, salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Los demás miraron extrañados el lugar por donde había salido su pequeño amigo.

- Y a ese¿que mosca le picó? – se preguntó un confundido Horo.

- _Mejor aprende a ser menos curioso Oyamada_ – pensó parándose – lo siento, no tengo apetito – caminó hasta la salida y salió.

Al abandonar el interior de la pensión, sintió el frío viento matinal golpear contra su rostro con suavidad, meciendo delicadamente su rubia cabellera. Con su abrigo marrón claro y su pañuelo rojo atado al cuello, se internó en las frías calles de la colina Fumbari para aclarar mejor sus ideas.

Había escuchado gran parte de la conversación que se había llevado a cabo en el comedor, lo más seguro era que su hermano ya había comenzado a actuar y había elegido a Tao Ren como su primera víctima. Ella misma debía empezar a actual pronto sino quería que su padre se enojase, intentó ganar un poco de tiempo pero ya no podía alargar lo inevitable.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero con el poco tiempo que llevaba en la pensión le había tomado algo de afecto a sus habitantes. Ellos no eran como los demás, aquellos que vivían superficialmente sus vidas, siempre preocupándose por ellos mismos sin tomar en cuenta a los otros, eran diferentes y le alegró conocerlos, saber que no todos eran iguales.

Hasta ahora, las únicas personas que le habían brindado una amistad sincera habían sido Yoh y Kenji, aunque con este último tuvo muchos problemas en un principio…

_- ¿Y esta? – preguntó claramente molesto._

_- Ella es Anna, a partir de ahora será tu hermana – con voz monótona, un hombre de rubios cabellos los empezó a presentar – Anna, él es Kenji, tu nuevo hermano._

_- No necesito ninguna hermana, __**padre**__ – recalcó la última palabra con un toque de odio y frialdad no común en un niño de cinco años – no necesito a nadie._

_- Harás lo que yo te diga – sentenció el hombre mirándolo duramente._

_El pequeño Kenji le lanzó una mirada de puro odio antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo._

Los primero días Kenji no se había dignado a dirigirle ni una palabra, excepto para lanzarle insultos, ni siquiera podían estar en la misma habitación sin que una gran tensión cayera sobre ellos y un incómodo silencio se presentará.

Adaptarse había sido muy difícil, pero cuando conoció a Yoh pudo encontrar una pequeña luz de esperanza en aquel túnel oscuro que era su vida. Junto a él pasó los momentos más felices de su vida, entonces, un día fue obligada a marcharse y a separarse de él.

Finalmente se reencontraban, aunque no en las condiciones que hubiera querido. Se encontraba en un gran dilema y sus sueños, o mejor dicho pesadillas, tampoco ayudaban mucho, solo le recordaban dolorosamente lo que ya sabía desde hace mucho. Aquella última pesadilla, sin embargo, había sido diferente, en ella aparecía él, aparecía…

- Yoh – un débil susurró salió de sus labios, desapareciendo junto al viento.

-----------------------------------

Con algo de pereza fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, todo lo veía borroso, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su vista se aclaró completamente, miró a su alrededor desorientado. Se encontraba dentro de una habitación blanca, acostado sobre una cómoda cama, se miró, tenía un vendaje en su hombro derecho, eso explicaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

En cámara lenta, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior asaltaron su mente. Sonrió con satisfacción, esos soldados X no habían sido ningún reto para él, apenas y le habían hecho una pequeña herida en su hombro. Su sonrisa pronto desapareció al recordar lo que había sucedido después, la doncella Jeanne había llegado para socorrer a sus ángeles, usando un extraño conjuro lo dejó inconsciente para poder escapar.

Gruño por lo bajo, la próxima vez no caería en el mismo truco, ahora la pregunta era¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

- Al fin despiertas, hijo – una voz, que conocía demasiado bien, se escuchó.

Miró a su alrededor nuevamente, encontrándose con una no muy grata sorpresa, parado frente a una de las ventanas de la habitación se encontraba su _**queridísimo**_ padre, le daba la espalda viendo el paisaje, como casi siempre.

- Padre – murmuró con indiferencia.

- Fuiste muy precipitado, no debiste enfrentarte a la doncella de hierro sin tener conocimiento de sus poderes espirituales primero. Ella es una enemiga de cuidado, para la próxima debes ser más precavido, si no hubiera sido por Ray, seguirías inconsciente en medio de la calle – hablaba sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz, solo había indiferencia – lo que usó en ti fue un conjuro adormecedor, ella sabía que no tendría posibilidades contra ti, por eso prefirió escapar.

- La próxima vez me encargare de que los soldados x desaparezcan. – declaró fríamente.

- Por el momento debes concentrarte en tu misión.

- Anna puede encargarse.

- Lo dudo mucho – Kenji lo miró confundido – no creo que pueda llevar a cabo la misión, al menos no en el estado en que se encuentra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, acaso le pasó algo?

- Anna esta confundida, sus sentimientos están tomando control sobre ella. Debes ir y recordarle sus deberes con esta familia.

Kenji se levantó sin decir palabra, camino hasta un perchero donde colgaba un abrigo negro, lo tomó y salió.

Caminó dejando atrás la imponente mansión de la familia Kyouyama, hacía mucho frío, pero eso no le importaba, había entrenado en lugares mucho más fríos que estos. De pronto se detuvo, observando a una mujer jugar con su hijo. Una sonrisa de nostalgia adornó su rostro, por unos instantes recordó a su fallecida madre…

_- Cuando sea grande seré un gran doctor como tú, mamá – exclamó un sonriente niño de alrededor de tres años, estaba caminando tomado de la mano de una mujer de rasgos finos, tez blanca y largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura – ayudaré a los que me necesiten y curaré a los enfermos – su madre sonrió al escucharlo. _

_- Serás un gran doctor hijo, no lo dudo._

Entonces recordó aquel fatídico día, el día que empezó a odiarlo todo…

_- Noooooooooooooo, mamá – entró corriendo a la habitación, acercándose al cuerpo cubierto en sangre de su madre._

_- No, yo no quería… - un hombre los miraba con temor, sus manos temblorosas aun sostenían el revolver que había utilizado contra aquella mujer. _

_Un sonido seco se escuchó, el arma había caído al suelo y aquel hombre se había marchado corriendo._

_- No permitiré que escapes – dejo escapar con odio._

_Intentó levantarse, pero la mano de su madre lo detuvo._

_- Espera hijo, no debes lastimarlo, él no tiene la culpa… – dejo escapar en medio de su agonía, Kenji la miro sin poder controlar las lágrimas que fluían libremente por su rostro._

_- Pero mamá, él te disparó._

_- La venganza no es la solución hijo – tosió, dejando escapar un poco de sangre – un doctor siempre vela por la seguridad de los otros, no lo olvides, eres mi doctorcito, ayuda a los demás en vez de lastimarlos._

_- Espera mamá, yo te curaré._

_- Lo siento hijo – acarició suavemente su rostro, deteniéndolo de hacer cualquier cosa – lamento que no podamos ir a ese parque de diversiones, sé que estabas muy emocionado por ir._

_- No digas eso, ya veras que iremos, juntos – tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla y la agarró fuertemente, su madre empezaba a cerrar los ojos – no me dejes por favor – suplicaba aun con lágrimas._

_- Lo siento hijo – finalmente cerró sus ojos._

_- No te vayas, MAMÁ – un grito desgarrador traspasó la estancia, después solo hubo silencio y lamentaciones de un niño de cuatro años._

Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a descender de sus ojos. Las apartó con furia, no debía llorar, nunca más.

Siguió caminando hacia su destino, la pensión Asakura.

- _Si vieras en lo que me he convertido madre._

-----------------------------------

En una de las mesas para cuatro personas, al aire libre de una cafetería, se encontraba sentada Anna Kyouyama, bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té caliente. Adentro de la cafetería había una gran cantidad de gente, algunos comprando bebidas calientes o, escapando por unos momentos del fría que hacía.

Escuchó una voz lejana llamándola, busco con la mirada pero no encontró a nadie. De pronto sintió un cálido aliento cerca de su oreja izquierda acompañado de un suave susurró…

- Hola Annita – como acto reflejo, golpeó a quien le había hablando. Al mirar, se encontró a Yoh sentado en el suelo, sobándose la adolorida nariz.

- No vuelvas a sorprenderme de ese modo – le dijo fríamente.

- Lo siento Annita, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez – contestó sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Annita?

- Perdí la cuenta, jijijiji – su rostro se torno serio y la miro – lo que pasó anoche, yo… - pero antes de poder completar su frase, un grito lo interrumpió.

- Así que, aquí venías con tanta prisa Yoh – miró a Anna un momento, después miró a Yoh, este solo rió nervioso.

- Espérame Pirika – un chico de cabello azul llegó con ellos, cargaba muchas bolsas con él.

- Eres muy lento hermano.

- No, tú eres muy rápida – dejo las bolsas a un lado y encaró a su hermana.

- Como sea – sin muchos deseos de discutir, Pirika tomó asiento al lado de Yoh. Su hermano la imitó tomando asiento a su lado, ambos saludaron a Anna y empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia.

- Veo que estás completamente curado de tu lesión de tobillo Yoh – empezó a decir Pirika, recordando como había salido corriendo al ver a Anna – tu hermano hizo un buen trabajo Anna, no solo con Yoh, también con mi hermano y Ren¿es doctor o algo así?

- Su madre era doctora, aprendió todo lo que sabe de ella – respondió aparentando indiferencia.

- ¿Era doctora¿qué pasó?, se retiró o… - volvió a preguntar la ainu, hasta que Anna la cortó.

- Fue asesinada – todos quedaron sorprendidos por la revelación – ella vivía en Aomori con Kenji, muy de vez en cuando su padre los visitabas, siempre se mantenía viajando u ocupado en negocios. Su madre, Rose Kyouyama, era una famosa doctora que usaba sus poderes espirituales para ayudar a las personas. Un día, un hombre llegó a su pequeño hospital con su esposa gravemente herida, habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y ella era la más afectada. La señora Kyouyama intentó ayudarla por todos lo medios, pero, inevitablemente…murió. Aquel hombre la amenazó para que hiciera algo para revivirla, pero como saben, no se puede luchar contra la muerte, ella intentó hacerlo comprender y él le disparó, matándola. Desde ese día, ni Kenji ni su padre volvieron a ser los mismos.

- Qué triste, pobre Kenji – se lamentaba Pirika – pero, hay algo que no me queda claro¿por qué hablas de ellos como si fueran extraños, no son tu familia también?

- No – fue su seca respuesta – el señor Kyouyama me adoptó como su hija unos meses después del fallecimiento de su esposa.

- Entonces¿qué hay de tus padres Anna? – preguntó nuevamente Pirika.

- Ellos murieron…_asesinado por mí _– pensó lo último con tristeza, ella no había querido, pero las cosas se salieron de control.

- Yo lo siento, no quise… – intentó disculparse.

- Ya no importa – La interrumpió parándose, empezando a caminar de vuelta a la pensión. Los demás la siguieron en silencio.

Para cuando llegaron, el sol se había ocultado completamente dando paso a la noche. Frente a la entrada se encontraron con el pequeño Manta, que al parecer era acompañado por alguien.

- Hola Manta – lo saludaron Yoh, Pirika y Horo - ¿quién es ella? – preguntó el último confundido.

Al lado de Manta se encontraba una chica un poco más alta que él, de largos cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta. Los miraba a todos con una sonrisa.

- Ella es Nina, mi novia – dejo escapar con orgullo – esta es la razón por la que he faltado tanto a la pensión últimamente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Horo incrédulo – no puedo creer que el enano cabezón tenga novia antes que yo.

- ¿A quién llamas enano cabezón?

- Quiero una novia – lloriqueó el pobrecito de Horo.

- Disculpa a mi hermano, yo soy Pirika Usui, un gusto en conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo – contestó con una sonrisa.

- El que esta llorando en el suelo es mi hermano Horo Horo, y ellos son Yoh y Anna – los terminó de presentar.

- Hola, jijijiji.

Anna por su parte entró sin decir ni media palabra, la pensión estaba a oscuras, a medida que avanzaba encendía los interruptores que habían estado apagados. Llegó hasta la sala, allí se encontró con…

- Hola Annita – kenji la observaba con una sonrisa, a su lado estaban los cuerpos de Fausto y Ryu congelados – _no crees que es hora de dejar de jugar _– en ese momento Yoh y los demás entraron a la sala – _honestamente creí que al volver habrías acabado con todo, hasta me sentí un poco triste al pensar que no me dejarías nada – _su sonrisa se borró y la miró seriamente.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntaba un Manta confundido.

Todos miraban sin entender a Kenji y a Anna, quienes al parecer sostenían un duelo de miradas.

- Tú – exclamó alguien con furia – asesino – todos observaron a Nina señalar a Kenji, quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, solo se limito a sonreír nuevamente – tú mataste a mi padre.

- Tiene razón – afirmó parándose, Yoh y Horo se pusieron en posición de ataque – tú debes ser Nina, la hija del señor Matsumoto. No tienes de que preocuparte, pronto te reunirás con tu padre en el otro lado – Nina lo miró con odio.

- Amo Yoh, puedo sentir un gran instinto asesino provenir del joven Kenji – su fiel espíritu Amidamaru apareció a su lado, advirtiéndole sobre el peligro que se avecinaba.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Preguntó Yoh seriamente – ¿Annita? – la miró, buscando una explicación a todo lo que ocurría.

- No es obvio Asakura – caminó hasta quedar al lado de Anna, quien le daba la espalda a todos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ren? – Preguntó Yoh nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo le hice algo? – sin darse cuenta, Yoh había sacado su espada Harusame, y apuntaba a su cuello.

- Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que no tenías buenas intenciones, sin embargo, preferí esperar para ver si mis sospechas eran acertadas, me duele saber que tenía razón.

Una extraña fuerza hizo que todos retrocedieran, al tratar de ver a quien pertenecía, se toparon con dos demonios que los miraban fijamente, uno azul y uno rojo.

- Esos son…– empezó a decir Horo.

- Los shikigamis que nos atacaron aquella vez – terminó de decir Manta muy asustado – entonces, eran ustedes.

- Brillante deducción Enano – Manta lo miró con rencor.

- Manta – lo llamó Yoh, este lo miró al instante – lo mejor será que tú y las chicas escapen. Horo y yo nos encargaremos de todo – Manta asintió, pero al intentar escapar dos lobos se interpusieron en su camino.

- En verdad crees que voy a dejarlos escapar tan fácilmente.

- Déjalos ir Kenji, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto.

- No puedo hacerlo Asakura, se han involucrado demasiado.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto Kenji?, creí que éramos amigos – Pirika, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la situación sin decir nada, finalmente estalló.

- Lo siento Pirika, quizás en otras circunstancias hubiéramos podido ser buenos amigos.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar con lágrimas en los ojos, le era difícil aceptar todo lo que ocurría.

- Porque estoy es lo que soy – su mirada se torno fría, de repente un calor sofocante empezó a inundar la habitación.

- Qué calor – exclamó Horo – pero si estamos en invierno.

En las paredes empezaron a aparecer pequeñas llamas de fuego que lentamente comenzaron a expandirse, consumiendo todo a su alrededor y aumentando su tamaño. Los lobos aparecieron junto a Kenji gruñendo audiblemente, Yoh aprovechó esto para sacar a los demás de la pensión. Afuera se encontraron con los Shikigamis y detrás de ellos a Anna.

- Tú no quieres hacer esto Annita – la miró con ojos suplicantes, pero ella desvió la mirada.

- Estos es lo que somos, entiéndelo Asakura – Kenji apareció detrás de ellos con sus dos lobos listos para el ataque, pero Yoh no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado absorto en Anna.

- Nos acorralaron – Horo encaró a Kenji haciendo su posesión con la tabla.

- La pensión se está quemando poco a poco. Ryu y Fausto siguen adentro – recordó Pirika.

- Con el fuego es seguro que el hielo se derrita y puedan escapar.

- No lo creo enano, el hielo en donde están atrapados tus amigos es uno muy especial, uno sagrado, el fuego común no es capaz de derretirlo, lo único que lo puede derretir es…

- Sangre – concluyó Horo mirando seriamente a Kenji.

- Me sorprende que lo sepas, aunque debe ser obvio para un manipulador del hielo como tú.

- Sabía que había visto a esos lobos en algún lado – miró a ambos – espíritus sagrados que pertenecen a las montañas de Hokkaido, hermanos gemelos totalmente opuestos, uno manipula el fuego y el otro el hielo. ¿Cómo es posible que tú los tengas?, esos espíritus fueron confiados a…

- Mi madre.

- ¿Qué?

- Antes de casarse con mi padre, mi madre vivía como curandera en las montañas de Hokkaido, con la tribu ainu – terminó de revelar – no tengo nada en contra tuya Horokeu, pero debes morir en este instante.

- Manta, aprovecha ahora y escapa – Manta asintió, llevándose consigo a una asustada Nina y a una sorprendida Pirika – ni lo pienses – se plantó frente a Kenji al notar sus intenciones de ir tras Manta.

- Esto será rápido – murmuró en el momento en que ambos lobos atacaron.

Por su parte, Yoh aun seguía intentando obtener una respuesta por parte de Anna, pero lo único que obtenía era silencio.

- ¿Esto es lo que realmente deseas, eres con feliz con eso? – Preguntó resignado, Anna lo miró de reojo y asintió débilmente – esta bien – arrojó a Harusame a un lado, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Amidamaru – si en verdad esto te hace feliz, adelante – Anna lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntar por la sorpresa.

- _Prometo que te haré feliz, cueste lo que cueste_ – recordó, sonriendo con nostalgia – te hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo. Si eres feliz haciendo esto, no te detendré, lo único que te pido es que dejes ir a mis amigos.

- No lo hagas Yoh – gritó Manta desde lejos al ver sus intenciones.

- Hermano – llamó Pirika al ver como su hermano caía al suelo, intentó regresar pero Manta la detuvo.

Los demonios de Anna rodearon a Yoh, este no se movió, hablaba en serio. Horo cayó justo a su lado con una herida sangrante en una pierna.

- No hablarás en serio Yoh – dejó escapar débilmente.

- Acaso tú… – después de haberse repuesto de la sorpresa, Anna lo miró analíticamente, dejando las palabras fluir por si solas – ¿me recuerdas?

- Así es, perdóname por no haberte recordado antes, pero creí que eso era lo que querías, al menos eso fue lo que entendí de la carta – Anna lo miró confusa.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- La carta que me dejaste con tu abuelo.

- Yo nunca te he escrito una carta.

- Concéntrate en tu misión Anna, no dejes que te confunda – Kenji se acercó a donde estaba Horo parado dificultosamente.

Anna lo miró un momento y asintió, luego clavó la vista en Yoh, su rostro era inexpresivo.

- Este es el final Yoh, lo siento mucho.

- Adiós Annita.

Ambos demonios levantaron sus armas listos para el ataque, a lo lejos Manta y las chicas miraban con horror la escena. Horo luchaba por salvarse viendo a Yoh a punto de morir, deseaba intervenir para hacer reaccionar a su amigo. A sus espaldas el fuego consumía lentamente la pensión. Parecía que todo acabaría ahí.

**Continuará…**

El final no quedó como yo quería T-T, seguramente nadie lo quería así o al menos esperaban algo más de la confrontación de Yoh y Anna, pero no tenía nada para ese momento(no lo había planeado), no había pensado en el hasta ahora, así que una gran disculpa por qué halla salido tan mal.

Pasando a otro tema, espero que les haya gustado el resto del capitulo, finalmente se revelan algunas cositas del pasado de Kenji y Anna. Con respecto a Ren, él no ha muerto, no se crean, como dice el dicho: hierba mala nunca muere, jijijiji.

Y ahora¿Anna matará a Yoh?, si me conozco tan bien como me conozco yo diría que…no lo creo, en verdad pensaban que se los iba a decir(pero si ya lo hiciste), no es cierto, (si lo es), que no…

Gracias a todos los que se han molestado en leer, especialmente les agradezco a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme un review. Ya me siento mucho mejor, en parte gracias a ustedes y sus buenos deseos.

**sangoluna**; **Vicky-chan15**(no te preocupes, jijiji nn, para esto siempre tendré tiempo, aunque sea poquito. Pasando a otros temas, sería un honor recibir un poema de parte tuya, ya lo estoy esperando con ansias nn. Sabes, nos parecemos mucho en algo, yo también confió mucho en las personas, quizás demasiado uu. Por último, pero no menos importante, si no es molestia, puedes agregarme tú, es que parece que tuve un problema al intentar hacerlo yo T-T, mi e-mail está en el profile, es que aquí no puedo ponerlo); **Suprema Onmyoji Isah**; **Nakontany**; **kndy.**

Nuevamente, gracias por tomarse las molestias, me hacen tan feliz que quiero llorar ToT. No veremos en la próxima, que espero no tarde tanto.

Feliz Navidad (un poco atrasado) y próspero año nuevo (adelantado).

Cuídense mucho y adiós.


End file.
